La gourmandise est un vilain défaut
by Laura-chin
Summary: C'était un repas comme les autres, mais qui aurait pu penser que ce repas changerait sa vie à jamais.


Ce jour-là, les Spades Pirates avaient jeté l'ancre dans une petite île estivale. Le Soleil était au rendez-vous, éclairant joyeusement la ville où les pirates avaient décidé de se détendre. Un léger vent frais venait adoucir la chaleur et soulever les quelques jupes des jeunes femmes qui se promenaient dans les rues de la ville, pour le plus grand plaisir des hommes. L'île était tranquille et pour le plus grand bonheur des pirates, il n'y avait pas de marines dans les environs. Certains hommes d'Ace cherchaient la tendresse d'une femme, d'autres avaient préféré goûter aux spécialités de l'île et se désaltérer de leur meilleur alcool. Tandis que d'autres encore profitaient des plaisirs qu'offrait l'île et le fait d'être à terre.

Le capitaine faisait partie du second groupe. Il déjeunait dans une petite auberge sympathique en compagnie de quelque uns de ses hommes. Le petit restaurant était très accueillant. La décoration était simple mais mettait tout de suite à l'aise. Les grandes fenêtres permettaient aux rayons du Soleil d'illuminer la salle. Derrière le bar, le patron d'une quarantaine d'années, souriant et blagueur. Et pour donner une touche de charme à ce lieu, de jolies serveuses en uniformes moulants déambulaient entre les tables, un sourire éclatant collé sur leurs lèvres tentantes pour les jeunes hommes de la mer.

Ace profitait du paysage fort plaisant tout en avalant une quantité impressionnante de nourriture. Les serveuses, les cuisiniers et le barman observaient, perplexes, cet homme aux cheveux de jais engloutir son repas à une vitesse impressionnante. Où mettait-il tout ça ?! Le barman haussa des épaules et continua d'essuyer ses verres. Au moins, aujourd'hui ils feraient un bon chiffre d'affaires. Les cuisiniers et les serveuses essayaient tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme du pirate, sous les rires bruyants de ses amis. Leur hilarité s'arrêta lorsqu'une serveuse s'approcha. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'eux, leur offrant un sourire en coin. Les hommes la détaillèrent sans grande discrétion mais la jeune femme les ignora. Elle avait l'habitude.

« Bonjour Messieurs, _les salua-t-elle en s'inclinant_, le responsable de l'établissement aimerait vous offrir une corbeille de fruit, _déclara-t-elle en tendant l'objet en question_.

- Pourquoi donc ? _demanda le second, surpris d'un tel geste._

- Pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez dépensé chez nous », _répondit-elle en souriant au capitaine qui observait avec gourmandise la serveuse et le panier de fruit._

Les hommes se regardèrent. Tous ce qu'ils avaient dépensés ?! Dans un même mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête et dévisagèrent leur capitaine et la pile d'assiette vide qui continuait d'augmenter. L'addition promettait d'être salée.

« Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de votre part, _dit Ace en prenant la corbeille._

-Mais non, _contredit-elle_, ce n'est rien voyons. Monsieur ? _l'appela-t-elle en voyant sa tête chuter dans ce qui restait du curry._

- Il a recommencé, _grogna son second en passant sa main sur son visage, las._

- Vous allez bien ? » _s'inquiéta la serveuse, paniquée de ne pas avoir de réaction de son client._

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi les amis de cet homme n'était pas inquiet pour lui. Cet homme aux cheveux de jais et portant une chemise jaune ouverte sur son torse admirablement musclé ne bougeait plus. Ses bras raidi par la mort, continuaient de tenir la corbeille de fruit. Elle posa légèrement sa main sur son poignet, afin de trouver son pouls. La jeune femme tremblait. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un mourir. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau alors que le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait. Elle l'appela une dernière fois. Soudain, Ace releva la tête, une expression endormie sur son visage. La serveuse hurla de surprise et fit un bond en arrière.

« Ah, je me suis endormie, _déclara Portgas en s'essuyant le visage_, en tout cas, merci pour la corbeille de fruit. C'est vraiment gentil ! _ajouta-t-il en regardant la serveuse._

- Mais de rien », _répondit-elle en tentant de reprendre contenance._

La jeune femme leur offrit un dernier sourire et retourna en cuisine. Quelle journée ! Ace se retourna fièrement vers ses subordonnés et leur montra le panier. L'un d'entre eux soupira tandis que le patron déposait sur la table l'addition. Le second prit la liste avec précaution comme si elle risquait de le brûler. Elle se déroula toute seule et roula pendant de longues secondes. Eberlué, l'homme ramassa la feuille et y jeta un œil avant de grogner. Cinq cents milles berrys ! Et ils devaient encore faire le ravitaillement. Les Spades Pirates allaient devoir trouver un moyen de se faire de l'argent rapidement avec un capitaine pareil. L'addition passa de main en main jusqu'à atteindre le capitaine. Il recracha le fruit qu'il était en train de manger lorsqu'il vit le montant.

« C'est pas possible, _s'écria-t-il en tendant la feuille à son second_, vous mangez trop les gars ! On va être à sec si ça continue !

- C'est à nous de te dire ça ! _hurlèrent les hommes en chœur._

- Ah, oui, désolé, _dit-il après avoir regardé la pile d'assiette._

Les hommes soupirèrent alors qu'Ace reprenait un second fruit dans la corbeille. Il l'observa pendant un moment. Il avait une drôle de forme celui-là. A première vue, il ressemblait à une pomme ou à une orange. Mais il était parcouru de petite spirale. Le jeune rookie le renifla, sceptique. Si le patron avait voulu le tuer, il aurait tenté de l'empoisonner depuis un moment déjà. Ace croqua dedans et le mâcha avec prudence. Il avala et tira la langue.

« Dégueu, _s'exclama-t-il en continuant de manger le fruit pour ne pas vexer leur hôte. _

- Capitaine ? _s'écria l'un de ses hommes en l'observant avec horreur._

- Quoi ?! _répondit l'interpellé soudain en alerte, jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux un peu partout autour de lui._

- Ce fruit… _chuchota l'homme en pointant le végétal d'un doigt tremblant._

- Oui ? Il est dégueu, mais si tu veux le manger, vas-y, _dit-il en lui tendant le fruit._

- C'est un fruit du démon ! _termina-t-il en reculant alors qu'Ace finissait ce qu'il restait du végétal._

Ace lâcha un juron et fit un bond en arrière. Impossible ! Il n'avait tout de même pas mangé ce fruit maudit. Les Spades Pirates le détaillèrent se demandant quel fruit avait mangé leur capitaine. Ce dernier fixait la corbeille de fruit avec horreur. Lui qui s'était toujours moqué de Luffy à cause de son pouvoir et de son incapacité à nager était dorénavant comme lui. Non ! Impossible ! Portgas refusait d'y croire ! La porte du restaurant alla cogner dans le mur tandis que le reste de son équipage pénétrait dans la salle.

« Capitaine ! Les marines sont là ! » _l'informa l'un d'entre eux._

Voilà que les problèmes continuaient. Marmonnant un autre juron, Ace s'approcha des fenêtres de l'auberge et observa les soldats fonçaient vers eux. Le capitaine eut à peine le temps de donner ses ordres que les marines défoncèrent la porte et attaquèrent. Le moment de tranquillité était terminé, il fallait à nouveau se battre pour survivre. Un soldat se précipita vers Ace, poussant un cri rageur et brandissant son épée dans les airs. Le pirate esquiva l'attaque et prépara son poing. Alors qu'il allait atteindre l'homme, il s'enflamma et atteignit sa cible. Portgas détailla un long moment son poing en feu, choqué. Il se mit à le balancer dans tous les sens afin d'éteindre le feu.

Les serveuses hurlèrent et se précipitèrent vers la sortie, fuyant le feu qui commençait à ronger le restaurant. Le patron regardait son établissement partir en fumée. Les Spades Pirates s'esquivèrent discrètement en félicitant leur capitaine. Il possédait l'un des plus puissants fruits du démon et ils n'auraient pas à payer l'addition puisqu'ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir grâce au feu qu'avait déclenché Ace en tentant de contrôler son pouvoir.

* * *

_Bonjour, bonsoir,_

_Petit OS tout chaud rien que pour vous._  
_Bon courage à tout ceux qui reprennent les cours comme ceux de ma zone. C'est la dernière ligne droite, courage ! Sinon, ceux qui sont encore en vacances, profitez-en !_

_Que dire sur cet OS... J'avais envie d'écrire sur Ace, et ayant un peu le syndrome de la page blanche pour le prochain chapitre de "The New Era", je me suis lancée. Et voilà ce que ça donne après quatre heures de travail ! Il est pas super long, mais je pense que ça suffit parfaitement. On va pas écrire cent cinquante pages sur comment Ace a eu son pouvoir non plus. Après c'est mon avis, hein. Je le vois comme ça personnellement. Emporté par sa gourmandise Ace mange son fruit sans se poser trop de question. Et là, c'est le drame ! _

_Bon, je ne vois pas trop quoi vous dire d'autre, donc je vous laisse._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Bises, _

_Laura-chin._


End file.
